The Butterfly Effect
by SpuffyCullen
Summary: What if there was no Jacob? What would have happened to Bella in New Moon? Would she have healed? Would Edward have come back for her? Very Dark & Twisted. OC. R&R please! This is the second, more improved version, hope you like.
1. Animal

The Butterfly Effect.

The story that asks: What if there were no werewolves? No Jacob? 

Ps. This is the redone version, and I have nothing against werewolves! J

Bella POV

I didn't know anybody in Forks. Only Charlie, and his old friend Billy. Great.

Forks: The city that never shines.

I'm Bella, by the way. Okay, Isabella Marie Swan. Call me that and I'll bite you. You've been warned. Up until now I've been living with my mom, René, and her partner Phil in Arizona. I've always been happy there, with all my friends and the sun shining nearly every day… I don't like cold. Why freeze when you can be toasty warm? And now, I'm going to live with my dad, in the wettest place on earth.

And in a couple of days, I start Forks high.

Edward POV

I could feel Jasper's hunger. I understood it.

The burn, the feeling that, if you don't drink soon, then you'll surely turn to ashes. That you must have a temperature, and can't anyone else feel the heat? And yet, we had cool, pale skin. Curious.

Best not to dwell on that.

We hadn't fed for two weeks - easy for most of my family, but as Jasper is new to our… 'vegetarian' lifestyle, the theory is that this little test will build his endurance. His hunger coupled with mine was almost unbearable. Almost.

I heard Alice whisper word sod comfort to him, which brought his attention away from the bloodlust, and dulled the burning ache in our throats.

I stood up to empty my tray of untouched food, when I first saw her.

The girl everyone's talking about.

_Bella Swan_.

The name in everybody's mind, and some of the thoughts towards her… She was shy, and app- I sighed inwardly. Nope, the girl has nothing to do with me, and it's probably better that way.

It took me a nanosecond to take her in. At first glance, she could be mistaken for a vampire, with her pale translucent skin, her semi- beautiful looks… but her eyes were a rich, deep and warm brown, and her hair a long cascade of chestnut flowing down her back. I heard the whisper of an enquiry, and she glanced towards out table. In that second, our eyes met, hers curious, mine giving away nothing. She blushed and looked away.

_Goddamnit! No Cullen, not this time, she's mine. Bring it._

The thoughts were that of Mike Newton, and out of curiosity, I thought I'd see what the girl thought in return.

Nothing. No thoughts. Where she should be, silence.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Walking at an absurdly slow himan race, I collected my bag and started to make the journey towards biology. The girl could wait. I took my normal solitary seat.

Then it hit me.

_**Blood.**_

_**The sweetest, most delicious blood ever to grace my nostrils. I looked around for the source, planning ways to get the blood, quench the thirst. Then I saw the owner.**_

_**The blood belonged to Bella Swan.**_

_**R & R please! So yeah. Basically just Twilight this chapter, however, the next'll be mid - new moon I guess. **_


	2. The Promise

**Woo! Thanks for the reviews + faves, much appreciated! (: I know the last chapter was an editing fail, sorry, but here's another!**

_

* * *

_

Alice POV

I listened with mild interest to the debate. In my hundred - odd years, had I ever heard something like this? The tensions were high, and a couple of people were shouting.  
I slowly raised my hand. It didn"t take long for me to be noticed. A small smile played across my lips.  
"Oh… Alice? You have something to er- add?" He had to shout above the din to be heard, but one by one the mouths closed, and all eyes turned to me.  
"Yes sir, I was just wondering… This 'all myths are based on fact' rule, it"s not entirely logical is it? I mean, the myth about… fortune tellers." He blinked. Well, this seemed appropriate._ A vampire who  
could see the future_, disputing myths.  
"Where is the origin in that? And wouldn't they think that those who claimed to have… visions, be classified as crazy?" I spoke the end softly.  
Mr Marsh blinked, his eyes glazed.

"Oh! Err yes… well, emm… Well, it depends on the time era you're talking about of course. In cavemen times, psychics were treated as powerful mystics, and were, to an extent, worshipped. But as we go through the ages, they were treated as less than human. They were hushed, but in the few cases when - most commonly a woman - claimed, or was accused to have seen the future, they would be persecuted, and sometimes, even killed."

Silence.

"So Alice, why do you ask?" Throughout the entire explanation, eyes had not left me. Now, people seemed to shake themselves, and return to the classroom. I look down at my desk.  
"No reason," I say, and flash a dazzling grin.  
"Er, well, if that is all."  
Slowly but surely, the heated discussions started up again. My attention drifted. I could remember nothing about my human life, and I have to admit, I was curious. It was just a guess that I was psychic.  
Then -

_Edward… in class. A sme-_

_Oh my gosh… that is the sweetest smell I_"_ve ever…_  
The venom pooled in my mouth.  
_A girl. Bella Swan. She_'_s pretty - and so absolutely delicious… I could just reach up and…_

No. Edward. No. No. NoNoNoNoNOO EDWARD DON'T!

And then, all too sudden, I saw him tense, ready to spring.

**Edward POV**

I coiled, ready to spring. I _NEEDED_ her blood, no matter what. I could kill all these people in a nano-second. I would regret that, yes, but there was nothing else for it. Then I would grab the girl, and take her... away. Anywhere. And I would keep her. Drain her, then let her heal. And her blood would quench the burn.

No. I wouldn't. For my family. For all these innocent people. How could I even THINK about this?

Instinctively, I pinched my nose, and moved as far away as possible.

All this happened in a hearbeat.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later...**

Edward POV

_Isabella Marie Swan... it_"_s hard to think that a couple of short weeks ago I longed to take your life.  
I know you know that i'm a vampire, and I know that you are the reason for my existence. You took my heart, my cold lifeless heart, and filled it with your warmth. How did I exist without you?  
I'__m sorry for James, truly sorry, and you should never forgive me. But somehow, you have.  
As selfish as it sounds, it really fills me with joy that you would be so willing to give up your humanity for a monster. _

"Edward? What are you thinking?" My focus snapped back to the road, and of course, Bella.  
"I'm thinking that you are going to love your birthday party, but shouldn't it be I that asks you what you're thinking?"  
I smiled a little at the face she pulled. I will never understand her aversion to birthdays. She glanced out the window, the pucker between her eyebrows there.  
"Bella?" She turned, and attempted a smile.  
"Edward, you know I love you, and my new family, and... because of that, I will _try_ and enjoy myself, and that"s the best I can promise." I was silent. She looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. I sped up to 120mph.

Eventually we got to the house. I could hear soft music playing, and the sound of Alice whirring around, making last minute preparations. I stopped the car, and at superhuman speed, got out the car, and unbuckled her seat belt. I placed my hands on either side of her head against the car, and leant in to kiss her.

Her lips were soft, and tasted somehow floral. She parted my lips with hers, and I could taste her minty fresh breath. She wrapped her hands in my hair, and my hand slipped down her back. I pulled away to let her get her breath.  
"Bella, we need to get inside..." Even as I said it, our lips met once more.

_Edward, you need to get in here please. Oh, and by the, please keep enough of Bella left for the party? I'll _kill_ you if you dazzling her ruins her birthday! Though I s'pose, from what I can hear, Bella's not complaining..._

Alice was thinking annoyingly loud in an annoyingly angelic voice. That said, her thoughts brought a flicker of a smile to my lips.

"Bella, Alice may destroy me if you aren't coherent enough to enjoy her over the top birthday party... Shall we?" I held out my hand to her, and she took it. Her skin was scorching against mine, and the simple touch sent an electric jolt through me. We started towards the party._  
_

* * *

_It all happened so fast. All because of a paper cut. Edward pushed me back, cutting my arm open. Jasper lunged for me, at the smell of my blood.  
But still.  
Edward is my world. I'd take all the danger he puts me, James and now this, because... I love him._

_Charlie? Oh this? It's nothing, just a scratch. You know me... clumsy extraordinaire. Don't know what I'm doing. _

Bella POV

Edward was silent the whole way home. That was OK. He needed time for his thoughts, and I needed time for mine.  
To me, this proves that he should change me. He won't believe how relieved I'll be when we don't need to worry about stupid things, like blood. Gah, I feel incredibly guilty. What have I done to Jasper? I wish Edward would've let me apologise. It would ease it a little. He pulled up in front of my house. Quick as a flash, he had my door open. His face was composed. Too composed. Too careful.  
He began to usher me towards the door, but I stopped him.

"Edward, I... Change me. I'm too much of a risk around your family, I know that it's hard for them, and my clumsiness just makes it harder, and i'm sorry. So do it. Change me."  
His face was horrified before he snapped it back to composition.  
"No."  
My heart fell.  
"Not even for my birthday?" I tried weakly. He looked deep in my eyes, as if looking for something there. His right hand came up to stroke my cheek. The cool felt amazing against my heated skin.  
"No. I can't. I won't. You know why. And Bella, I already got you a present -" His cool, marble lips brushed mine, and he blew his delicious breath over my face. He parted my lips, and our mouths were a mesh of warmth and ice. I wove my hands in his soft bronze hair, trying to bring him closer. He pulled away rigidly, blowing more sweet breath. I scrambled in my head or my thoughts.  
"You?"  
"No silly," his face changed, and for a second it looked pained. "This." And with that he pulled out a jewelled cd case, which was pretty, and somehow... fragile.  
Inside was a CD, and before I could ask he explained:  
"Since I doubt you'd let me move a piano into your bedroom, I made you this. Your lullaby's on it." He looked away, as if embarrassed. I ran my fingers over the design. It was handmade. My initials were on it.

"Edward this is -"  
"I didn't spend a penny. So you have to keep it." He sounded a little smug. I leant up on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips once more.  
"Thank you. It's beautiful."  
"It fits,"

I bit my lip, debating whether to ask or not.

"This is greedy.. but can I ask for something else?" A look of concern flashed upon his marble face."

"Anything."  
"I have this feeling, and I was just wondering if you would..."  
"Be going anywhere? Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. And i've seen a lot of the world. I can't... _be_... wherever you're _not_." He paused, thinking, and continued.

"I promise that I'll be here as long as you want me."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

* * *

**Two updates in one night! Yay! I will try and keep it more one POV, but just till I tell the story up till my bit. And no, the dialouge is not the same, but ovbiously I can't cause it's copyright. :)**

**Review please!**

**-Tori 3**


End file.
